


Date night with an angel

by HeavyDicktion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, Cute, Cute Castiel, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDicktion/pseuds/HeavyDicktion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute date night with Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night with an angel

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at a fic. Tell me what you think so I can decide whither to upload the next part or not please.

“C’mon man, you can do this. You’ve been to hell in back...This guys literally went to hell for you.” Dean tried his best at a pre-date pep talk, but failed miserably at erasing any of his nerves. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom. He walked past Sam as quickly as he could, but couldn’t escape his houndings.

“Where are you going so dolled up?” He said with a chuckle, motioning toward Dean’s freshly shaven face and perfectly gelled hair.

“Can it. I’m going…..out. Ok?”

“She must be special. You spent the past two hours in the bathroom,” Sam stood from the recliner and walked in front of the door. “So who is the lucky lady?”

Dean’s cheeks began to grow a scarlet glow. “None of your business, now move” He shoved Sam out of his way and grabbed his jacket. 

Sam leaned out of the doorway and called out “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t dooooo.”

Dean replied with a quick flip of the bird before hopping into his baby. He pulled out his phone and messaged his date.

“So where am I picking you up Cas?”

He drove around the block before seeing his angel sitting at the corner petting a stray kitten.

Dean tried hiding his smile, “Are you coming or what?”

“Dean, he needs me….can we take him home?” Cas picked up the cat and brought it towards Dean’s window.

“No Cas. You need to stop trying to bring home every stray that whores you for attention.”

Cas gave his best puppy dog lip, which he knew Dean couldn’t help but give in to.

Dean sighed, “If the damn thing is still there when we get back, I might let you keep it in your room. Now get in the car before I go without you.”

Cas smiled pleased with himself and looked at his new friend. “Now you don’t run away anywhere while I’m gone Westy.” He set him down and went into the passenger seat, Dean ran his hand through his hair nervously and aimlessly drove. 

“So where are we headed?” Cas said with an excited grin.

“Up to you. Are you hungry?” Dean replied, trying his best not to catch a glimpse of his breathtaking smile.

Cas had been distracted in awe at the captivating lights of a towering ferris wheel a mile up the rode.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the fair was in town….wana go?”

Cas excitedly nodded.

Dean stifled a chuckle. “You’re such a child”


End file.
